Lunar Cry
by Bru
Summary: Squall Leonhart, a young Balam Garden student keeps secrets of the past locked inside of him. As he remains loyal to SeeD he and his fellow companions face troubles far to big than one planet alone. Now he must save his love Rinoa from evils of the world
1. A Pleasant Day At School

FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
By, Bru  
  
"I will find you…I promise!" an image of a young boy said while standing on a porch in the rain.  
  
As Squall woke up he noticed that it was only a dream. (Squall Leonhart, a 17 year old student at Balam Garden was known as the 'lone wolf.' Squall, holding many dark secrets of the past tries not to make many people care for him. He doesn't feel that people should worry about others as much as they do and that they should just worry about themselves.)  
  
He wiped his eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" he gasped while hurrying out of bed.  
  
He dressed into his uniform and quickly headed toward class. Once he arrived he noticed that Quistis, his instructor hadn't arrived yet. (Quistis Trepe, a 19 year old Balam instructor is a member of SeeD, she was voted into SeeD at the age of 17, then at 18 she was ranked to instructor. She is a very kind woman, but don't get in her way when she is in battle. She has a thing for Squall, but she can't tell him because she is his instructor.)  
  
As he sat down into his seat, a young man wearing a long, gray coat said, "Squall it's nice to see you didn't chicken out. Training will be even better today, you just wait and see."  
  
Squall peered at him, "I would NEVER miss a fight Seifer, especially against you!" (Seifer Almasy, a 19 year old student at Balam Garden, and the head of the Discipline Committee, is a student who thinks of himself only. Fugin and Ragin are his best friends. They also make up the rest of the Discipline Committee. They agree with him, listen to him, and follow his every move. Seifer is one of those types that bring others down just to make himself look good. He likes to pick fights and cause trouble. After failing the SeeD test 2 times before, he's back to try once again. )  
  
"Squall! Seifer! Enough!" Quistis commanded as she arrived, "You two take it easy! Training isn't supposed to cause wars with each other! Seifer you should know better  
  
As they apologized Quistis reviewed the events of the day, "Training for today will be a bit shorter than usual. This is because of the SeeD test. After your training you are to report back to your dorms and get some rest. After an hour of rest you are to report back here. From here we will go to the main gate where the headmaster will give you your orders. This test, as you know, has two parts, the written test and the physical test. Seeing as though you all took the written test yesterday today's test is the second, and final test. This test is challenging, but those who use all their strength and wisdom will succeed. Your orders will be given to you by Headmaster Cid. After that the leader of your group is in total control. As of now that is all. You are now to start your daily training."  
  
Training was Squalls favorite event of the day. This was because his partner was Seifer. Seifer always tried to start things, pick fights and give orders. Squall on the other hand, accepted Seifer's challenges. As they walked to the Training Center, Squall noticed a fellow student running up to meet them. Seifer immediately stopped him.  
  
"Violation 150, running inside Balam Gardens when there is no emergency." he said with an arrogant smirk on his face, while handing the student a warning ticket.  
  
"Just because you're a part of the Discipline Committee Seifer, it doesn't mean you're better than anyone else!" the student yelled as Seifer turned and began to walk away from him coldly.  
  
Seifer jolted around as if a sudden cold wind had hit him, and replied, "What are you gonna do about it Zell? Huh…chicken wuss!" (Zell Dincht, a 17 year old student at Balam Garden is into boxing and fist combat. His grandfather was a martial arts wonder. He looks up to him with all of his heart. He has a tattoo on his face that sets him apart from everyone else. He has a short temper and gets mad when Seifer calls him 'chicken wuss.' He has a love for the school cafeteria's hot dogs.)  
  
"That's it! Both of you stop right now! If you don't quit being like this I won't allow you to take the second test for SeeD!" Quistis said angrily.  
  
After that there wasn't much talking. Once at the Training Center, they paired off into their assigned groups. As everyone else engaged in fighting, it seemed as though Squall and Seifer were in their own world. They both drew out their gun blades and tested each others skills. Seifer has enough of this 'childish training.' He sent a blasting ball of magic towards Squall. As it hit Squall, he flew back, letting go of his gun blade. As Squall rose to his knees his gun blade's sharp point stuck deep into the ground. He started to get to his feet when Seifer slashed the gun blade across Squall's face, leaving a mark of blood on the ground. As Squall looked up, with blood coming from his wound, he held onto the lion and dagger pendant on his necklace and peered into Seifer's eyes. Seifer smirked and then his face went cold. As Squall got to his feet he ran towards his gun blade. As the sound of metal being pulled out of the ground was heard, Squall jolted towards Seifer and struck him. 


	2. The Moment

"Yes, that's right. No his wounds aren't that bad, he'll have a scar but that's it. Please come down and get him. Alright. Goodbye."  
  
As Squall woke up he noticed he was laying down in the Wellness Center.  
  
"Well it's good to see you're awake. Your instructor should be coming along to pick you up soon." Dr. Kalowdski replied as Squall walked towards the door, "Just lay back down there boy, no need to hurry." (Dr. Kalowdski is the garden's doctor and she helps out with some of the orders. She is a kind gentle woman. She has a wonderful positive attitude, but watch out, when she plays cards she's a tricky one!)  
  
As Quistis arrived she sighed at the sight of Squall, "I knew it would be either you or Seifer. Come on let's go." She motioned for the door and Squall got to his feet and walked beside her.  
  
As they walked down the hall back to the classroom, Squall noticed that Quistis was starting to ask a lot of questions. Why is she asking these things about me…why does she care…no one should care.  
  
"You know Squall…Seifer only does those kinds of things to aggravate you." she suddenly said.  
  
Squall looked at her and grinned, "Whatever…"  
  
"Whatever…" Quistis giggled.  
  
Squall stopped and looked at her. Why does she constantly do things like that…why does she tell me not to fight Seifer when I want to…why does she keep saying the things I say?"  
  
As Squall began to walk back again Quistis pointed out something very important, "Squall you haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet have you?"  
  
"No" he replied shortly.  
  
"Well then after class we must take you there for training. You won't be allowed to attend the 2nd SeeD test if you haven't been there to train." she said while they walked into the classroom, "Now please take your seat."  
  
Quistis looked over at Seifer and said sternly, "Seifer I advise you not to harm your partner in training!"  
  
Seifer, annoyed by this comment, slammed his hand on his desk.  
  
The rest of the class went down pretty well. They had learned 10 things to know about becoming a SeeD and how to talk to your officers without getting in yelled at. (Seifer needed this talk many times seeing as though he was always getting yelled at)  
  
After class Quistis called Squall up to her desk, "Squall…I will meet you at the front gate…we will go to the Fire Cavern from there."  
  
As Quistis walked out of the room, Squall equipped his Guardian Force. As Squall walked out of the room, he looked back knowing that from this moment, his life would never be the same. 


	3. The Road To The Cavern

As Squall reached the front gate Quistis approached him and gave him the orders, "You are to go into the Fire Cavern and retrieve the Guardian Force Ifrit. We have only 20 minutes to retrieve the GF. So take your time and don't rush things. Rushing things may cost you time and even your life."  
  
Squall nodded in agreement and began to follow Quistis to the cavern. The trip wasn't a long one, but it consisted of several fights with several monsters. As Squall engaged in fighting he used his training for help. Quistis helped him out at first by pointing out the right things to use on certain monsters. Squall had run into a water monster and struggled to defeat it. She told Squall that the best way to defeat these type of monsters was by using the fire element. So Squall sent a flaming fireball at the monster and he had triumphed a win. The path to the Fire Cavern was getting shorter and darker. It seemed as though more monsters crept in the shadows of the cavern. As Squall and Quistis reached the mouth of the cavern a huge birdlike monster appeared. Quistis quickly equipped her GF and ordered it to fight. As the great power of Shiva took over the bird like creature she told Squall to go retrieve Ifrit. As Squall nodded he ran into the cavern in search of Ifrit. 


	4. The Fire Cavern

As Squall entered the fire cavern he notice that there were many paths.  
  
"Shit…how am I going to find Ifrit in 20 minutes" he sighed.  
  
As Squall started down a path that led to his right he suddenly heard Quistis's voice in the distance.  
  
"Squall! Squall! SQUALL! Don't go any further! Wait right there!!" she yelled as she ran towards him.  
  
Squall laughed and asked, "So how did the little situation that we had outside go? Did the beast get taken down by the beauty?"  
  
"Ha Ha very funny. Just keep walking Squall…we have limited time." Quistis replied.  
  
All of a sudden Squall stopped and turned around, "I could've taken that monster Instructor…why didn't you let me?"  
  
Quistis hesitated, "I…you…there isn't much time…please continue walking Mr. Leonhart if you wish to become a SeeD."  
  
Squall grinned and turned around. He began to walk towards a treasure chest that was hidden in the shadows when Quistis stopped him.  
  
"It's a trick! Squall it's a trick! Don't open the chest Squall we don't have time!" she said while looking at the box with a puzzled look.  
  
Squall kneeled and grinned, "What do you mean it's a trick…"  
  
As Squall opened the treasure chest a sudden gust of wind emerged from it and a bomb appeared.  
  
Squall drew out his gun blade and engaged in the battle.  
  
"When I say don't open the chest I mean don't open the chest!" Quistis said while Squall struck the monster.  
  
Squall looked back and replied, "This monster is nothing Instructor! We will have time to defeat this bastard and get Ifrit!"  
  
Quistis sighed and decided to join Squall in the fight. As Squall drew the final blow to the monster Quistis insisted they hurry. As they began to follow the path further into the cavern Squall noticed it was getting quieter and darker.  
  
"We have now reached the center of the cavern…soon Ifrit will arise and you must fight him. Remember to equip your Guardian Force as I will equip mine. We must hurry there is very little time." she said while a flame burst out of the geyser in the middle of the floor. As the flame went down a large lion-like GF rose out of the geyser.  
  
"You are nothing but a mere human. You wish to defeat me? I, Ifrit accept your challenge. You shall experience the ultimate hell." it roared as it glared at Squall.  
  
At first the battle seemed easy, but all of a sudden things took a different turn. Ifrit drew a big blast from the geyser and sent it straight towards Squall. Squall was knocked down immediately and his gun blade was jolted away from him. As Squall got to his feet he brushed off his cuts and retrieved his gun blade. It was now Quistis's turn to strike Ifrit. She called on the power of Shiva to help.  
  
As Shiva rose from her icy palace, Ifrit groaned, "SHIVA!!! Maybe I did not give you much credit my boy…never the less I will be on your side."  
  
"Very good Squall, you have passed your test here…now we shall return back to the garden to prepare for the SeeD test." Quistis said while putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
As they left the Fire Cavern Squall felt a sudden bit of pride. I did it!! Look sis, I did it!! I told you I'd be alright on my own and by myself! See I don't need any help… 


	5. The Return To Balam

As they approached the front gate Quistis turned to Squall and said, "Now you will be ordered for your SeeD test. There is no need to be nervous, I know you can do it. Believe in yourself Squall and you can do anything your heart desires."

As Quistis left Squall thought about the SeeD test. He held his chain (Griever, a lion and sword chain that Squall wears around his neck for good luck.) As he let go of the chain a young girl ran into him. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" the young girl, embarrassed, said.

As Squall helped her up he said it was alright. He asked her if she was ok and she shook her head yes and replied with a thank you.

She turned around and started to walk away, but then she turned around and replied, "Pardon my rudeness, I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Selphie Tilmitt, I'm a new student here. (Selphie, 17, is a spunky young woman with a carefree spirit. She has an innocent appearance and a light-hearted personality. Her happy go lucky disposition and laid-back attitude tend to catch others guard.)

"My name is Squall Leonhart, um, I was just on my way to the main hall for the orders from Cid for the SeeD test." Squall replied while looking at the gate.

"Oh! You're going to take the test too!? How cool! Maybe I will see you then? Well I better get going! Nice meeting you!" she exclaimed while heading off through the gate.

Squall shook his head and began to walk through the front gate. He suddenly stopped then realized that from now on everything would be different.


End file.
